equestria's new start
by vinylstories
Summary: james is transported to equestria and surprisingly every ones alright with it even him, but when evil strikes to what lengths will he go to to protect the ones he loves
1. Chapter 1

I woke with a start barely remembering what had happened then my memory started to

come back "I remember waking up in a forest then being attacked by a lion scorpion thing and

then" i said thinking aloud to myself before I was interrupted "a manticore" I turned my head to

see purple hor- no to small to be a horse pon- no it has a horn "UNICORN" I said from shock the

unicorn turned to look at me "yeah and you're a pegasus what's the deal" I ran over to the mirror

and just stared at myself I was white all throughout my body and I had a Jet black mane with

white streaks going through my hair that kind of looked liked the same hair as some dj "you

alright" said the purple unicorn snapping me from my trance, I decided I shouldn't scare her any

more and just roll with it "ya" I said "just a little surprised from that creature what did you say it

was again" "a manticore" "right" I replied "so what's your name" "my name is twilight sparkle,I run

this library along with my assistant spike who are you" I started to panic I forgot to get a name I

could say aidan but that would freak her out if I told her my human name seeing how i'm clearly

not a human anymore "crimson streak" I said remembering my mane "well that makes sense

considering your mane colour thanks for saving my flank in that forest by the way" this surprised

me a bit but I shook it off "no problem" I was confused of why she was in that forest in the first

place but decided not to question her because if it weren't for her i'd probably be dead."I think

you'd really like my friend rarity she just loves fashion" "sounds fun" I said "oh what exactly

happened after that manticore struck my arm" I asked her "oh you just slammed into a tree and

passed out" just then there was a knock at the door "its open" I heard twilight say, I like that

twilight sparkle sounds too formal,the door opened to reveal MORE PONIES A UNICORN AND

SOME PEGASIA. that shock was enough for me to pass out.

I awoke for the second time today to voices lots of them they all seemed to be female

and worried I got my eyesight back and I saw one pony one pegasus and two unicorns "augg my

head" I said feeling dizzy "oh darling are you ok" replied a white unicorn "yeah just dizzy its a bit

of a shock when yo-" I cut myself off before I could tell them anything "when you what?" said a

voice who I recognized to be twilights,I started to panic "should I tell them" I mumbled under my

breath "what was that" asked twilight "nothing" I said before they got anymore suspicious but it

didn't work "what are you up to are you a spy?" said an unfamiliar voice I turned to see a cyan

pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail and pink, no magenta eyes and a cloud with rainbow

lightning on her flank. I looked around there was a orange pony with a blonde mane and tail tied

into a braid and emerald eyes, she was wearing a cowboy hat with a kind of indent at the top and

three apples on her flank, there was also a white unicorn with a curly darkish purple mane and

tail she had three gemstones on her flank that resembled sapphires, and finally I took a closer

look at twilight she was lavender with a straight dark purple mane and tail with a pink stripe going

through them she had a purple six pointed star and tiny white four pointed stars around it. "hello"

said a rather tomboyish voice snapping me from my trance yet again "what" I replied "are you a

spy" she replied, at this another voice spoke this one belonging to the white one with the

sapphires on her flank "rainbow dash don't be so cruel this man saved twilight from that

manticore and ended up being struck I would be scared out of my mind if I were him" she replied

hastily "ok yeah I guess you're right anyone who saved my friend is a friend" said the rainbow

maned pegasus who I guess was named rainbow dash "well I guess we should start on over to

sugar cube corner girls" said twilight "yeah pinkie pie said she has a surprise for you" called

someone from the door, twilight looked over in surprise and then she started to look relieved "oh

fluttershy its you" she said with a sigh of relief "I forgot you were there" I looked over the five

equines. "I know twilight, rainbow dash and fluttershy plus theres pinkie pie but may I ask your

names" I said towards the white unicorn and the orange pony "ahm applejack ah run sweet apple

acres an apple farm jus down the street" said the orange pony with the blonde braid in her hair

"nice to meet you applejack" "and you" I said nodding towards the white unicorn "my name is

rarity, i run the carousel boutique" she said, I turned my head with an obvious look of confusion

"the tailors" said rainbow from my side. "ok girls lets introduce crimson streak here to pinkie"

said twilight at the door getting ready to leave" I decided to follow them and see this pinkie pie

besides they seem pretty nice. I started to walk but fell to the floor everyone was already outside

so it wasn't that embarrassing but I figured that this would be very hard.

15 minutes later "ok I think I finally got back into my legs so to speak" I said to twilight as we

walked to this bakery sugarcube corner "thats great crimson streak" I flinched at that name it

was way too formal for my comfort "please call me crimson, by the why where is everyone "

twilight looked pleased that I had asked her a question "at sugarcube corner for your surprise, ok

crimson" she said "now i get to ask you a question" "sure " I replied "great ok where are you

really from" "what do you mean" I asked getting worried "I mean"she said in a whisper "anypony

in equestria would have said everypony not everyone which leads to one conclusion you're not

from equestria so where are you from" I mentally slapped myself from how fast she found it out, I

sighed "fine I'll tell you but can it wait please I don't want you to scream something out that might

lead to unwanted attention" I said nudging towards the other four "fine meet me back at the

library after the party" I rolled my eyes "do you live there" I said sarcastically, she turned to look at

me with a smug smile "yes actually I do" I snickered she clearly is one of those mega nerds. the

rest of the walk there was uneventful although I did learn some things about equestria from

twilight like how they just finished defeating nightmare moon, a evil spirit that took over the body

of princess luna co-ruler of equestria with princess celestia. we arrived at sugarcube corner we

opened the door it was dark and I could hear noises from inside probably workers I thought to

myself I opened the door stepped in and "SURPRISE!" said an uproar of people and for the third

time today I fainted.

hey guys I hope you like the story i'll probably have the next chapter out by tomorrow

any way I would like to thank shadowsythe22 for the inspiration to write he by far has

written the best story i've ever read so check out his story dream machine and the

sequel reborn


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke the next day on a insanely soft couch unlike the libraries I looked around everything was made from clouds I turned to see a kitchen where rainbow dash was making breakfast "scootaloo come down for breakfast" she yelled up the stairs "ok sis" said a voice who I would guess to be scootaloo's "who's scootaloo" I asked rainbow "morning" she said when she realised I was awake "scootaloo's my adopted sister although we just say sisters"

"I see" I said "why is everything made of clouds?" I asked forgetting that twilight told me all about pegasi and how they can walk on clouds "oh this is my cloud home, twilight made me bring you back here after you fainted at that party" "oh yeah I kinda went through a lot and that surprise didn't really help" I said sheepishly "yeah I know what you mean" she said "anyway twilight said you have to meet her at the library when you woke up" i sighed when I heard this, then I remembered something worse, if this was a cloud home that means its in the air and if its in the air that means the only way out is to fly but i don't know how to fly "hey rainbow you think you could teach me to fly" she dropped the pan she was holding and froze wide eyed, slowly she turned to me "you mean you've gone your whole life without knowing how to fly" she asked clearly shocked "yes" I said almost scared to respond "omygoshomygoshomygoshomygosh unexceptable ill have you flying in ten minutes flat" "wow thanks rainbow" " no problem now lets get started".

9 minutes 58 seconds later

"what did I tell you ten minutes flat" said rainbow dash with a smug look on her face "thanks rainbow" I said after doing a double somersault and a drop to the floor "i'll see you later I have to go see twilight" "ok see you later crimson" I started walking towards the library until I realized I didn't know where I was I decided I would just keep walking and see if I could see any landmarks on the way after a while I found applejack at her stall selling merchandise from sweet apple acres I would guess "hey applejack" I said as I approached her stand "well howdy there crimson,what can I do you for?" "actually I'm kinda lost do you know where twilights house is?"

"sure crimson yall jus take a left right down there and you'll find sugarcube corner its a straight walk from there" "thanks applejack" "no problem yall come back if ya get hungry" I laughed at this I don't know why but it felt nice not having to focus on what I was going to say to twilight when I got to the library eventually I got to sugarcube corner and I saw who I would have to guess is pinkie pie, twilight and a dragon who i've learned to be spike twilights assistant pinkie pie was bright pink she had almost an inflatable tail and mane and her coat was a brighter shade of pink than her mane, she had blue eyes and her cutie mark as I was told it was called was three balloons on her flank "hey twilight" I said walking up behind her, she turned to face me "hey crimson are you alright that party kind of shook you up didn't it" "yeah I replied "hey twilight I was wondering If i could check out a book at the library away from everypony" " sure crimson" she said not breaking a sweat "i'll see you later pinkie" "ok see ya twilight I have to go plan another party" I rolled my eyes at this "let me guess the parties for me?" I asked twilight "most likely" she said snickering, we arrived at the library soon as soon as we got in twilight just stood there waiting for me to speak then she asked a question "so what are you really" that got me worried I guess I'll just have to say it "technically i'm a pegasus" I said wittily "but originally i'm human" "human? human? human?" she canted searching through her books "none of my books say anything about humans" she said "hey crim-" was all I could hear before I bolted out the door and didn't stop running until I realized I didn't know what to do I decided to go see what fluttershy was doing until I realized I didn't know where she lives, I was about to ask pinkie until I realized that i've been walking the entire time i was thinking about what to do that seems to happen to me a lot I would normally just find a landmark but I didn't know anything here I hadn't paid much attention when I was walking to the library I was too busy deciding what to say while I was being chewed out by twilight. I decided to do the only thing I could walk around aimlessly until I find someone to give me directions.

20 minutes later

after walking around for twenty minutes I eventually found a town it had a school to the left and a forest behind the school there was even a park I was going to ask a mare as they were called she had white fur and an awesome blue mane with light blue stripes going through it and at the front of it was her horn meaning she was a unicorn she had black shades with purple tinted lens her cutie mark was a music note which led me to believe that she was a musician her tail was the same as her mane I walked up to her but before I was able to talk something tackled me to ground "we got him girls" said a familiar voice "woohoo" said a rather soft voice "cmc monster catchers" said a voice similar to applejacks " scootaloo get off of crimson" said a voice that i recognized to be rainbows "ahhh ok sis" "yall git off crimson to apple bloom" said a voice who was undeniably applejack "ok sis" said one of the three fillies that tackled me who i'm guessing is named apple bloom and who i'm going to guess is applejacks sister. the third filly that tackled was named sweetie bell and was rarity sister, once I was up and brushed off I went to take a closer look at the three fillies and to ask one of them where fluttershy's

house is but they were gone I was going to leave and wander around again until I heard someone burst out laughing I turned to see it was that mare from before. I stood there for around two minutes until she calmed down "im-im sor-sorry but that was funny" "how so" I asked sternly "come on bro you just got sneak attacked by three fillies, now thats funny" "yeaa I guess your right" "bwahahahahah" we burst out laughing in the middle of the park.

3 minutes later

"ok we good" she asked me "ya" I replied "why don't we head back to my place and get a drink?" she asked me "sure" I replied never being able to turn down a free drink "my names vinyl by the way vinyl scratch" "nice to meet you vinyl im crimson streak but please call me crimson" "ok crimson lets head out". as soon as we got to vinyls house I could hear beautiful classical music coming from inside "you play classical?" I said as I turned to look at her "nah thats my roomy octavia" "oh cool what does she play?" "I don't know some big violin thingy, jello?" "you mean a cello?" "yeah thats what she calls it, octi i'm home!" the music stopped and I heard hoof steps coming down the stairs then approached a grey furred mare with an even darker grey mane and tail her cutie mark was a treble clef. her eyes were bright purple and she wore a pink bowtie around her neck. "let me guess another one night stand from the bar" said vinyls roommate who's name was obviously Octavia "not this time just a friend I met at the park" "whatever you say viny just try to keep the screams to a minimum" "sure thing octy as long as you keep down yours" " I don't have a stallion here" said Octavia sounding confident "you still have your hoof,bwahahaha" said vinyl bursting out in laughter "why you little" screamed Octavia as she picks up a vase and chucks it at vinyl as she ducks it hits me square in the nose and before I fell i thought about how many times i thought I would pass out this week 7 was my estimate boy was I off.

I awoke the next day on a bed finally something other than a sofa to awake on I realized that I was hungry like haven't eaten in three days hungry I decided to go see applejack and her stand luckily I had paid attention on the way to vinyls and remembered the way back to the park and then I could ask applebloom where the stand is if she goes to that school at least suddenly I fainted once more from one of the loudest noises I've ever heard. Well 5 times in two days that should be a new record.

Well that's chapter 2 first person to guess what the noise was will win a shout out in all of my stories and I will put them in this story good luck.


End file.
